Another kind of love story
by saku015
Summary: Michele Crispino declared that no men would date with his sister. But what about women?
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

The first thing that caught her glimpse was her hair. Her beautiful, black hair. Mila did not tell anyone, but she did not like her hair. It was too short and its' colour was too reddish for her taste. When she heared the yelling, she sighed. She knew that voice. All of the skaters knew that Michele Crispino wasn't a quite type. Sometimes, she could not decide if Yuri was louder or that irritating Italian guy.

When she and Georgi passed them by, they gaze met. She saw as the breath caught in the girls' throat and a little blush appearing on her face. A smile crept onto her own face – an 'I got you!' type.

"Sara, what are you looking?" asked her – Mila didn't know what – maybe brother?

' _Sara, so her name is Sara._ '

* * *

On the next day, it confirmed that her crush and Michele Crispino were siblings. In Milas' opinion, the boys' devotion towards his sister was beyond normal. She did not think that because of jealousy. It was obvious.

A few minutes after the man's performance had ended, Mila felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" Sara asked, her voice trembling a little bit.

Mila smiled up at her with her brightest smile.

"No, sit down, please," Sara accepted her offer with a smile. After she had sat down, Mila turned towards her with her whole body. " Your brothers' skating was really intense. Dose he always skate like that?"

Sara frowned.

' _Great, Mila! You successfully chose the worst theme._ '

"He leans on me too much," Sara did not know why she told it to a stranger – a very cute stranger – but it was good to speak it out of herself.

"Does he think of you every time he take the ice and tell monolouges about you while skating?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Sara asked. Hearing as giggles escaping though Mila's lips and her shoulders jolting because of laughter, she raised her eyebows.

"See that guy right there?" She asked, pointing to the guy next to her. Sara nodded. "He plays whole performances in his head and often cries because of them. Your brother is a better case." Sara laughted loudly, then covered her mouth immediately. "Your laught is cute," Mila said, licking her lips seductively. Thanks to Yuuri's Eros performance, she was pro in that.

Sara blushed.

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Call me Mila, _Sara._ "

Because of the way her new friend said out her name, the world started spinning around Sara. She felt her relationship with that girl would be really special.


	2. Competing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Mila was sitting on their couch, watching her fiancé performing her short program at the Rostelecon Cup where they had met three years before. Since then, they went though all the things that a newly couple could: kissing, hand holding, first time, arguments, meeting the family and many-many other things. And right then, she sat on the sofa with a silver ring with daimonds on it on her right ring finger.

When Sara jumped her triple lutz, triple loop combination successfully, Mila's eyes shone up. She was so proud of her! Sara decided to surpass her brother by winning the Grand Prix series in the women's devision and Mila was certain about that she was capable of doing it. She wanted to go with her so bad, but with the Russian Nationals in sight, she couldn't do it. Sara was really appreciative and departed from her after she had given her the most passionate kiss that she had ever gotten.

* * *

After the SP had ended – with Sara having the highest score – Mila decided to call her up. She knew how tiering a short prongram could be. Because its time limit, her girlfriend had to pay much more attention not to make any mistakes. She saw how Saras' body trembled because of tierdness in the kiss and cry.

Sara stepped out of the shower with a sigh. She lay down to her bed and turned from her back to her stomach. Her long hair speraed on her pillow. She wanted nothing more than sleep. She was exhausted. Suddenly her phone started to buzz. She groaned in fustration, then reached out for it. She picked it up and spoke up.

"Yes?"

"So, it seemes like you do not miss me after all." Saras' lips turned upwards. Her girlfriend was such a drama queen. "I saw your performance. You were beautiful."

Sara chuckled.

"Right now, I feel myself half-death." She heared Mila sighing dramatically.

"To achieve victory, you must fight," Sara could imagine how she said that, with her finger up in the air and a wise expression on her face. Sara chuckled again. "What is so funny? I want to laugh too!" Mila whined. Sara knew that the only reason why she was doing that was overwhelming tierdness.

"What about you? You sound like a 90 years old woman," she said playfully.

"Sara Crispino, are you making fun of my unbearable situation?" Mila asked with pretended anger in her voice, the sighed. "Coach Yakov is extra srict with us in these days. He even gives us girls in the hands of Miss Lilia. I had no idea how Yuri was being able to work with her through a whole season."

"To achieve victory, you must fight," Sara said laughing, "but you are going to win at the Nationals. I an sure of it. You are not my girlfriend because of pure accident after all."

"Your girlfriend?" Mila asked, pressing the last word.

Sara giggled, seeing her pouty face in front of her.

"I am so sorry! You are my fiancé. My beautiful fiancé, whom I am going to marry with when this season will over."


	3. On and off the ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

"Leave me alone, hag! I don't have time for stupidness!"

"But Yuri, it will be fun! We will play cards, talk, eat snacks and if you will be good, I let you drink a glass of child champain!"

"No way! I won't waste my time with you!"

Sara was leaning againts the barrier, watching the scene before her. Mila Babicheva, the queen of St. Petersburg's skate rink, chasing Yuri Plisetsky all around the rink. Sara smiled. She was certain about that her fans would not believe that Mila would do something so childish. On the ice, she was so confident and beautiful, it was so hard to believe that there was another side of her.

"I am so sorry, babe," Mila said, sliding to her. "It seems like Yuri will not come to celebrate with us." Milas' voice was enough high the whole rink to hear and she hid her smile behind her hand.

Sara knew that she loved torturing Yuri, but would die for him as well. That was another thing she loved her for. On the outside she was teasy with people, but it was her way to show how much she loved them.

"What a waste," Sara answered dramatically, with played tears in her eyes.

"Hey! I did not say with a word that I won't go!" The young Russian said, sliding to them too. "I just wanted her to leave me alone," he explained to Sara, pointing at Mila. "It is your welcoming party after all…"

Sara started to understand why Mila loved that boy so much. He was so cute as he looked at the ground, trying to hide his blush. She pulled Yuri in a tight hug, who strongly protested againts it by squirming in her arms. Just like a cat.

She had lived together with Mila since last month and Mila organized a 'Welcome to Russia!' party for her. It was hard for her being away from Italy and her brother, so it would be a good occasion to relax and to get to know the Russian skating group better.

"Of course you didn't, gattino," she cooed to Yuri, kissing his hair.

"Lets take a selfieee," Mila said, smirking evily. Sara tighted her grip around Yuri.

"NO SELFIE!" Yuri screamed, but by that time, Mila had taken the photo.


End file.
